


To Achieve Greatness, We Must First Achieve Goodness

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Gavin smut that includes Gavin trying to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Achieve Greatness, We Must First Achieve Goodness

Gavin and Peter were on Peter’s bed, kissing roughly. Peter started rubbing his hard-on against Gavin’s leg hard. Gavin was always tempted to tell Peter that practically humping something was generally frowned upon, but the truth was he always loved it when Peter did this. As usual, it was quickly followed by Peter roughly grabbing his ass. 

Peter pushed Gavin onto his stomach. “You’re so hot,” he said as he started undressing him.

Gavin looked over his shoulder at Peter, frowning a little. 

After a second, Peter noticed his expression. “Is something wrong?” 

“Have you started just assuming you always get to fuck me?” Gavin asked him.

Peter frowned and took his hands off of Gavin. “Oh, I thought… I’m sorry. Did you want to just talk?”

Gavin wrinkled up his nose. “What? No. I want to have sex, I just don’t understand why we always have sex the same way.”

Peter tilted his head, feeling self-conscious about his lack of experience. “I don’t know how else we’d do it…” 

Gavin glared and crossed his arms as he rolled over. “Seriously?” he asked. “Do you not even see me as a man?” 

“Of course I see you as a man,” Peter said. “Whatever I’m doing to hurt your feelings, I’ll stop. I never want to upset you.” 

“Then let me fuck you,” Gavin said. 

“Oh,” Peter said. “I guess we can try that.” 

Gavin smiled. “Yeah? You want my huge cock in you?” 

Peter could tell this was important to Gavin, so he said, “Yes, I do.” 

Gavin finished undressing, then grabbed the lubricant from Peter’s dresser and started rubbing it on his dick.

“Remember to go slow,” Peter said as he undressed. 

“I’ll be gentle with you,” Gavin promised him. He kissed Peter lovingly and then wrapped his legs around his waist. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Peter said.

Gavin started slowly pushing into him. “Do you like that?” he asked.

“Right now it just feels strange,” Peter said, closing his eyes. 

Gavin felt annoyed that Peter didn’t immediately love his cock, but he kept slowly pushing into him. 

“Do you like that?” he asked as he gently pushed back and forth. 

“You’re very good at that,” Peter said encouragingly. 

Gavin kept pushing back and forth. “Yeah?” he asked. “I’m doing a good job?” 

“Mmhmm,” Peter said, reaching up to pet Gavin’s hair. “You’re doing such a good job.” 

Gavin closed his eyes.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Peter said, putting his hands on Gavin’s ass and squeezing it.

Gavin moaned as he came. 

He curled up next to Peter, not touching him.

Peter frowned. He was used to Gavin clinging to him after sex, grateful and satisfied. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, babe, that was great,” Gavin said. 

Peter ran a hand down Gavin’s body. “Would you like to get fucked?” he asked gently. 

Gavin shrugged, trying to look disinterested.

“May I please fuck you?” Peter asked him. “I’d really enjoy it. Please?” 

Gavin slowly turned and said, “I mean, I guess if you want to that badly.” H rolled onto his stomach and stuck his ass up. 

“Thank you, baby,” Peter said. He kissed the back of Gavin’s neck then lubed up his dick. He started pushing into Gavin.

Gavin moaned and rocked his hips back.

Peter smiled. “You’re so sexy,” he told him breathily.

“Mmm,” Gavin said as he arched his back. “That feels so fucking good.” 

Peter ran his hands through Gavin’s hair and said, “You have a very nice dick. I enjoyed it very much.” 

“Thank you,” Gavin said breathily. “You can go harder.” 

Peter fucked him harder and Gavin writhed underneath him. 

Peter pushed deep into him as he came. 

Gavin let out a satisfied breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Peter. Peter grinned as he let Gavin nuzzle against him.


End file.
